


Orion's Belt

by pinkblossoms



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Its pretty quick about it so its nothing too serious, There isn't any blood or mentions of death, just the talks about war and how many people were in the country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkblossoms/pseuds/pinkblossoms
Summary: A week after the story takes place. Orion has himself remembering the days of his father, the previous king. How he had been given a gift that would be with him after so many years; his belt. An item that has given him a bittersweet memory with hope for better, fond memories for his kingdom.
Collections: Celestial Skies Zine





	Orion's Belt

Beautiful green, lushes grass with so many trees that had been around for centuries. Only a kingdom that used to be focused on the war for so long, would never have new plants like today. The Lama King sighed as soon as his body had dropped behind a tree. Was he getting old? He could feel his body a little stiff from sitting down. Maybe it was the sound of silence that had gotten him to be a little stiff. Erin had gone out to spend time with their new-found friends, which they had met on such an eventful adventure. He had seen Erin smile so happily that it felt like an order to tell him to go play. Yes, that's right. Play! Why not? It seemed like a real treat for the red-head.

No matter how much he tried to turn in his new seat, Orion had felt something hitting his lower waist. Oh... That's right. It hit him when he looked down to see his belt. He unbuckled it. "Father...." His piercing silver eyes had given a subtle look of sadness when he had glanced at the belt. The last gift he had received from the previous king. "I've finally learnt what it means to be a king. I don't regret the day I had to take you away. It-...." How ridiculous! The silver-haired male is talking to his belt as if it was his father? The King's cheeks couldn’t help but grow a tad red. No one is around but it’s a little strange to talk to an object. _‘That’s something I bet Sardinia or his people in that place would be doing.’_ Wait! He had to check left and right to see if anyone is walking around. Only this once he would be doing this. After all, he didn't want to look back. Not when the kingdom is holding its head up high with a smile.

Those silver piercing eyes looked down at the belt. Ah.... What a bittersweet sight. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth again. "On the day I took over; you told me I would have the kingdom fall...." A small smug smile ticked his face when the swordsman king spoke that out loud. "If you would stop being so stubborn to look down where you then see that this kingdom did not fall. I know so, as I see all the people smiling and laughing. The people only shed tears and showed struggles with you around.... Was it worth it? Grandfather thinks so." The smile soon had slowly disappeared to return to that same expression Orion did on that day. One that had many complex emotions of sadness yet relief. How many years ago was it? He shrugged it off.

"If Erin did not tell me what life was like for the people then, I would not be here today. You once had a sorrowful expression on your face yet you were the one who betrayed the kingdom, with the people suffering for so long..." The belt in his hand had a somewhat smooth texture as he ran his fingers onto it. A flash of the memory in his head shown the past king accepting defeat from his son. The man felt he was on his last breath that he gave up his belt, and threw it away, thinking that his son couldn't get it. To which Orion retrieved it successfully. His father exclaimed at first, of the failure his son would bring the kingdom to, but Orion protested and proved him wrong. Orion ended up the victor on that war and inherited the royal belt, a symbol that kings would possess during their reign. Since when was that a tradition? Or was it?

The silver-haired king sat up straight with the belt in his hand. This would be the last gift he got from his father. Nothing more. Nothing less. The belt is all he ever wanted. _'I heard there is a different set of star constellations tonight. What was one of them called again? Something about a great hunter? I should ask the others when we have a meeting again soon.'_

Orion didn't realize the sky is giving his friends and himself a blessing to a new amazing future.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to join this ZINE!! If only I didn't procrastinate and being afraid to make it so perfect..... QwQ I hope I can upload more future fanfics. This is my first time having an account on this site along with uploading future fanfics too. Please enjoy the reading!


End file.
